Usuario discusión:Kari-Chan
Bienvenidos a mi página de discusión 900px ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! BIEN =D muy bien gracias!! te habras dado cuenta de que he puesto a tu compañera Torchic, ¿eh? XD ya he puesto lo que me has dicho en la introducción y lo de las batallas tambien lo pondré. PD: ¿Has visto lo que he puesto sobre ti en la seccion Equipo Leyenda de Wikidex? Si no te parece bien pues lo cambio. Saludos :) --Jsucharizard 15:58 23 nov 2010 (UTC) hola! hola, te vine a entregar tu huevito pokemon n_n Archivo:Huevo_de_piplup_LGP.png Lv: 5 PS: 21 Ataques: -Destructor -Gruñido eclosionara a las 40 ediciones, el dueño de la guarderia te dira cuando evolucione. yo solo soy la repartidora ^^ PD. quieres que seamos amigas ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:33 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Gracias por el elojio es mi primera pokenovela y estaba un poco nervioso seguire con ella.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 13:17 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro que podemos ser amigos--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 13:43 24 nov 2010 (UTC) vale--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 13:54 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Novela bueno, lo de las palabrotas no es absolutamente necesario pero le da... como lo diria... realidad. PD: en la placa ¿por que no pones tambien a Álvaro y a Alejandro? Saludos y a ver si conseguimos muchas firmas :D!!! --Jsucharizard 14:08 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Placa Álvaro y Alejandro son un par de amigos que tengo en la realidad. Me llevo tan bien con ellos que son como mis hermanos (pero en realidad no lo son). PD:¿Por qué te marginas en la placa XD? Saludos!!--Jsucharizard 14:39 24 nov 2010 (UTC) ahora sí que está bien ;) perdona la tardanza en responderte es que estaba con el capitulo 5. PD: Siento lo de tus amigos. Ojalá os volvais a ver :( Saludos!! --Jsucharizard 16:06 24 nov 2010 (UTC) kari!! ten tu huevito de plusle Archivo:Huevo_plusle_por_pokefany.pngsaldra a las 60 ediciones PD. ya te agregue a mis amigos con un pikachu PDD. pronto te dare un regalo PDDD. solo queria poner otra PD. (de mi amiga anabel) ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 17:44 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Capitulo 7 oye, en la novela ¿estas de acuerdo con unirte a mi equipo? es que de esto tengo pensado hacer el capitulo 7. --Jsucharizard 14:35 25 nov 2010 (UTC) aaaa bueno, que susto XD! crei que te habias olvidado de eso y por eso te escribi para recordartelo XD PD: En la historia nos has llamado Pokémon Brothers, abreviando es Pokémon Bros. Supongo que ya sabes de donde lo he cogido, ¿no?XD Saludos!!--Jsucharizard 14:45 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Problema oye, tengo un problemilla con la novela. --Jsucharizard 15:26 25 nov 2010 (UTC) que dice que la pagina tiene un tamaño superior a 32 KB y que algunos navegadores pueden tener problemas para editarla. Dice que habria que dividirla en otras paginas. --Jsucharizard 15:31 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta Pokabu Archivo:Huevo_de_pokabu_LGP.png Ataques: -Tacleada -Carga Nitro Eclosionara a las 71 ediciones evolucionara a las 90 ediciones y finalmente a las 125 ediciones BrayanArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 15:31 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Ralts brillante.png Archivo:Chingling Pt.png Evolucionarán a las 100 ediciones y el kirlia evolucionará a las 130 (A gardevoir o a gallade, lo que tú prefieras) Cuídalos bien! --Anabel 15:55 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Trasladar ¿Podrias trasladar tu el capitulo uno a una pagina que voy a crear? ¿y crear el link desde la pagina principal de la novela? solo es para fijarme en como lo haces y ya luego me encargo de los demás capítulos. Avísame cuando estes lista. --Jsucharizard 16:12 25 nov 2010 (UTC) ahí la tienes --Jsucharizard 16:40 25 nov 2010 (UTC) se llama La historia del Equipo Leyenda/ Capítulo 1 --Jsucharizard 16:42 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro que podemos ser amigos Hola, soy Piplupmander y te escribo para decirte que sí que podemos ser amigos. ¿Que poke te pongo? A mi un Charmeleon.SoulSilver ten tu jirachi Archivo:Jirachi_por_pokefany.png gracias por adoptar ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:28 26 nov 2010 (UTC) x333 Claro x3 Claro dime cual poke te pongo tu ponme seel x3 Usuario:Pokiity12 ya se!! tu dime, si quieres una plantilla de perfil, mira estos usuarios: Yo, Anabel y German todos tenemos plantillas de usuario distintas, dime la que mas te guste y yo te la hago en los colores que tu quieras... te parece ^^ ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 01:14 26 nov 2010 (UTC) ... Serias mi amiga? e.e xD ponme a Futachimaru e.e [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']][[User_talk:El glaceon macho|''Hatake]] 15:51 26 nov 2010 (UTC) listo solo me faltan algunos datos: Nombre: Edad: Pokemon favorito: hasta 3 Comentario: Pokenovelas: Msn: este es opcional, si no quieres no lo pongo en la tabla '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 01:21 27 nov 2010 (UTC) PD. TU ERES LA PIKACHU KARI EN MI POKENOVELA: La Aventura Celestial Enhorabuena! Tus pokémon han eolucionado! Archivo:Kirlia NB brillante.png Archivo:Chimecho NB.png Enhorabuena otra vez! PD: Pareces una chica maja, ¿quieres que seamos amigas? Anabel 15:18 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Guay! A mi ponme un Kirlia o un Cyndaquil n_n Besos! Anabel 15:31 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola has sido asignada al dormitorio: WhiteFireResh (tal vez aún no este redactado para cuando lo leas pero pronto lo podras checar) y podras tomar tu placa de aqui n_n saludos de Show:Leyendas de entrenadores y mias ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 17:05 27 nov 2010 (UTC) perdoname tu tabla... no sabia que imagen ponerle... dime cual y yo la cambio... oki... '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:24 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Ho0la Me gustaria que fueramos amigos ¿que dices? ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 21:13 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok n_n Ponme a Reshiram yo también espero que seamos buenos amigos ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 21:19 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Holaa n-n Holaa, te queria hacer una pregunta, quieres que seamos amigas? Veo que eres nueva, pero tranquila, todo el mundo es muuuy simpatico y si tienes cualquier duda, preguntala =3 Por cierto, es muy chula tu firma nwn Bueno, esperare tu respuesta =3 'ℓα ριмραм tσмαℓα¢αѕιιтσѕ tαℓк tσ мє~' nwn Pues ponme a Glameow o a Misdreavus, el que tu prefieras, me gustan los 2 n-n 'ℓα ριмραм tσмαℓαcαѕιιтσѕ tαℓк tσ мє~' perdona pero... te voy a reservar un lugar en isla de poke-drama porque todavia no hacia los puestos.. '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 22:57 27 nov 2010 (UTC) ten tu poke Archivo:Happiny.pngevolucionara a las 160 ediciones y volvera a evolucionar a las 180 ediciones '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 02:43 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Pikachu OCPA.png Archivo:Pachirisu OCPA brillante.png Archivo:Mareep NB.png Evolucionarán a las 200 ediciones PD:Tu kirlia ha evolucionado Cuídalos bien! Anabel 15:34 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola , hey me podrias dar tu correo de Hotmail, claro si quieres o si quieres agregame tu: LUCARIODEOXIS@HOTMAIL.COM Saludos n_n ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 02:38 29 nov 2010 (UTC) n_n Ok ya te agregue XD ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ Feliz Navidadleft|20pxRigth|20px 02:56 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ... Me gusta bastante un realitiy de locos espero que pronto lleguen los proximos cap.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?]] 13:39 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Encuesta ¡Mira, una idea! ¿Que tal si hacemos una encuesta de nuestra novela? Si sabes como hacerlo tienes que decirmelo :3 --Jsucharizard 15:21 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la firma :) menos mal, creo que no estas enfadada. Ya te dejaré la mía en tu usuario. --Jsucharizard 15:56 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Es que creí que te habias molestado por lo que puse en la parodia, por eso llevaba unos días deprimido como pone en mi usuario :( --Jsucharizard 16:06 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Jej que casualidad me acabo de unir aora pero ya sabia que existia hace tiempo ya jeje y acabo de hacer el test de que pokemon eres esperemos que me toque un glameow jejejej --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'''yenthami]][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 16:11 1 dic 2010 (UTC) ola karii hice una pokeistoria y como eres la creadora de esta wiki te la iba a enseñar solo he hecho un capitulo '' y leelo y dime que te parece '''se llama Aventuras exploradoras [[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 18:12 1 dic 2010 (UTC) kari... hospital pokecentral es una novela... bastante... antigua... ya no vale inscribirse, total ya no apareceras, perdon por no decirtelo antes ewe ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:09 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!!! por la hisotria del equipo leyenda esta genial ED, quieres er mi amiga ???? quiero helado ¿Tienes? 00:32 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Chatot n_n quiero helado ¿Tienes? 12:44 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Capitulo Kari, ¿por qué no haces tu el capítulo 12? Venga, sorprendeme, que quiero ver tu imaginación :3 --Jsucharizard 15:38 2 dic 2010 (UTC) ah, vaya :S por cierto a esa nueva amiga tuya que tienes tienes que decirle que la historia es mia XD (digo la historia, no la novela no vayas a confundirte) y me habia planteado que para no tener que decirle a toda la gente que yo estoy poniendo la historia pense que tu podrias hacer tambien algun capitulo pero ya que no puedes... entonces saludos! --Jsucharizard 15:54 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Jajaj solo era un decir ya que gracias a ti descubri esta wiki ah y si quieres ayudarme porfavor eske soy nobata en estoO jaj --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 14:52 3 dic 2010 (UTC) ola Archivo:Regalo_para_karii_white.gifte lo ise para tii nose si te gustara.. [[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:42 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Olap jej n_n lo de la foto solo fue un regalitoo de nada ah y ponme si puedes a glaceon y/o glameow --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:43 4 dic 2010 (UTC) si porque no, haz tu historia, de tu vida en pokemon, yo en la mia trato de que todo sea real, pero no puedo dejar de exagerarlo un poco ewe ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 16:02 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Ola xD vengo a regalarte uno de mis pokes en adopcion Archivo:Lugiaegg2_egg_solo_uso_para_yenthami.png(un huevo de lugia) nace a las 40 ediciones [[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 20:07 5 dic 2010 (UTC) toma tu pichu jeje Archivo:Pichu_Brother.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 20:52 5 dic 2010 (UTC) tu articuno eclosiona en 10 ediciones cuidalo bn Archivo:Articunoegg_egg_solo_uso_para_yenthami.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 20:59 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu huevito! Archivo:Huevo de Glameow.png Se abrirá a las 250 ediciones y volverá a evolucionar a las 300 ediciones PD: Varios de tus pokémon han evolucionado Archivo:Kirlia NB brillante.png => Archivo:Gardevoir NB brillante.png Imagino que querrás un gardevoir Archivo:Pikachu NB.png => Archivo:Raichu NB.png Archivo:Mareep NB.png => Archivo:Flaaffy NB.png Cuídalos bien! --Annie 16:17 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto *Archivo:Eevee_NB.pngevolii *Archivo:Jolteon_NB.pngjolty Aora se sienten felices al estar con su nueva entrenadora y evoli te evolucionara por felicidad: * 2 dias cuidandolo en el agua :vaporeon * 2 dias cuidandolo en con el fuego:flareon * 2 dias cuidandolo en la tormenta :jolteon * 2 dias cuidandolo en la noche :umbreon * 2 dias cuidandolo en el dia :espeon * 2 dias cuidandolo en el bosque :leafeon * 2 dias cuidandolo haciendo frio :Glaceon [[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 13:59 7 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias por participar tu pink dialga te espera Archivo:Dialga_dark_hecho_por_yenthami.png(sprite hecho por mi) [[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:05 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Emmm te gustaria ayudar en esta wiki por favor te dejo el linkhttp://es.historiasytinta.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Historias,Novelas,y_m%C3%A1s la wiki es de Yoh.:.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 22:16 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola n_n Hola me gustaría saber si me puedes ayudar con un proyecto de una nueva wiki que cree que es de historias puedes crear lo que quieras Historias,Novelas,Shows,Realitys, etc. Pero necesitamos gente que nos ayude estando en la wiki creando historias. En esa wiki puedes crear historias de lo que sea sin restricciones ni una así que si te interesa entra aqui espero verte por ahí..20pxKev Feliz Navidad ™20px 01:11 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Muy bien por ti, felicidades :D!!!!! --Jsucharizard 13:57 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Cambio de animo 1º: Los cinco dias de vacaciones que tenía se han acabado. 2º: Ya no te voy a ver con tanta frecuencia por aquí. 3º: Vaya fin de semana que me espera. No te preocupes se me pasará. --Jsucharizard 21:51 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Perdon Archivo:Huevo_buneary_pokefany.png Archivo:Huevo_cherubi_pokefany.png saldran a las 230 ediciones y evolucionaran a las 250 ediciones PD. perdon por la demora nwnU ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 16:19 9 dic 2010 (UTC) hola kari te traje tus huevos y pokemon Huevo_de_fineon_Moon.png saldra a las 230 edciones y evolucionara a las 260 ediciones Huevo_de_umbreon_Moon.pngsaldra a las 250 ediciones Igglybuff_NB.png evolucionara a las 235 ediciones y volvera a evolucionar a las 260 ediciones Misdreavus_OCPA.png evolucionara a las 240 ediciones bye ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:42 11 dic 2010 (UTC) hola adoptadora compulsiva ^^U adoptaste mucho, pero aqui esta todo: Alvin,_alvin_y_los_pachirisus,_fanny.png﻿ Teodoro,_alvin_y_los_pachirisus,_fanny.png﻿ ﻿ Burmi_otoño_fanny.png﻿ no evoluciona Cherrim_navidad_fanny.png Huevo_chikorita_solo_para_fanny.png﻿ saldra a las 260 ediciones, evolucionara a las 280 ediciones y volvera a evolucionar a las 300 ediciones Huevo_feebas_solo_para_fanny.png saldra a las 260 ediciones y evolucionara a las 280 ediciones Huevo_shaymin_solo_para_fanny.png saldra a las 260 ediciones Huevo_caterpie_solo_para_fanny.png saldra a las 240 ediciones, evolucionara a las 260 ediciones y volvera a evolucionar a las 280 ediciones despues te entrego los demas nwnU ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 16:52 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Entrega Hola vengo a entregarte tus Pokémons y Huevos: Archivo:Bulbasaur_NB.gif:Evoluciona en 50 ediciones y otra vez a otras 50 Archivo:Mijumaru_NB_brillante.png:Evoluciona en 75 ediciones y otra vez a otras 100 Archivo:Huevo_Togetic_Misty.pngSe abrira en 25 ediciones,evoluciona en 50,otra vez en otras 50 y otra vez en otras 50 Archivo:Huevo_de_Ledyba.png:Se abrirá en 10 ediciones y evoluciona en 50 Pd¿Podemos ser amigos?Si dices que sí ponme un Scizor.¿Que pokemon te pongo a ti?Contestame en mi discu Repuesta Es muy fácil: Haces una pagina normal pero pones lo que quieras.Por ejemplo si quieres poner a tus amigos en el Tema pones Usuario:Kari White/Amigos ¿Como se hace para poner el borde de un color y el fondo de otro,como en tu perfil? Archivo:Scizor_NB_hembra.pngVen a descubrir quien soy 21:01 13 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias gracias por inscribirte saldras en el cap 3 si claro seamos amigas a y te enamoraras del shinx que me ama <:3 y nos pelearemos por el xD pero al principio te caere mal ¬.¬ pero luego amiguis <:3 PD: Y SI SEAMOS AMIGAS ponme a gracias por lo de la novela le segire mañana que me voy a dormir ya merito a y ponme a eevee y glaceon ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 03:55 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Regalito Toma amiga Archivo:Eevachu.png.No me ha salido muy bien,pero espero que te guste! Ven a descubrir quien soy 18:22 14 dic 2010 (UTC) jijiji te traje tus pokemon y.. un regalo Archivo:Uxie_OCPA.png Archivo:Mesprit_OCPA.png Archivo:Azelf_OCPA.png y tus regalos, veras, antes en i guarderia tenia pokemon muy geniales y raros; te traje unos que ya no pondre nunca mas en mi guarderia Archivo:Eevee_electrico.png Archivo:Pikachu_volador.png tengo mas combinaciones de eevee; uno volador, otro de hierva y eso... bye ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:03 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Problema Gracias por lo de el color(ahora tengo mi discusion rosa ¬¬ ) Es broma no te preocupes,pero lo que yo digo es el código Archivo:Scizor_NB.pngVen a descubrir quien soy 19:15 14 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Eevee_NB.gif Hii Karii (: ¿Cómo táas? Hacee tiempoo qee no me pasoo x la wikiia & he viisto qee hay muchos usuarios nuuevos & de casuualidaad entrée a tuu usuario así qee---> qisiieraas ser mi amigaa?♥ Ojaláa qe síi ^.~ Qee pasees bien♥ Bye ~ ємσтισηαℓ ♥ вє αѕ уσυ αяє 19:56 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Qé biien♥ Mmm... ponemee a Glaceon & Leafeon yo te pongoo luuego, sí ? (: Es qee soii vagaa x3 Besoos ! ємσтισηαℓ ♥ вє αѕ уσυ αяє 20:24 14 dic 2010 (UTC) ten tu huevo gracias por confiar en servicios FANNYArchivo:Huevo_eevee_fanny.png saldra a las 280 ediciones y evolucionara a la evolucion que quieras a las 320 ediciones gracias por contratar servicios Fanny ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:07 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Sóloo x curiiosidaad... Qiéen es tuu cantaante favoriitoo o favoriita ? x3 & qée tiipo de músiicaa te guusta ? ємσтισηαℓ ♥ вє αѕ уσυ αяє 01:35 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ^^ ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?Si sides yes.Ponme en un Chinchou.Gracias :-D Archivo:Chinchou_NB.pngHaz click,ven lo dice tu mente.... 14:57 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Podrias ir a mi novela y donde dice personajes crear el tuyo y poner su sprite,si tiene alguna relación con alguien y como es la relación, sus poderes,su mascota,curiosidades(aquí incluyes sus temores y todo eso) la pagina la puedes adornar como tu quieras y ponerle otras cosas que tu quieras 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 15:55 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey n_n gracias por inscribirte en mi novela pero tambien debes rellenar la ficha para tener informacion tuya--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 21:15 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Ke pokemon te pongo? XD Haz click,ven lo dice tu mente.... 16:01 16 dic 2010 (UTC) ok y perdona, no vi k lo pusiste =( Haz click,ven lo dice tu mente.... 16:07 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Ummm claro n_n Si n_n me gusta tu idea 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 20:34 16 dic 2010 (UTC) sip claro deja le sigo al ratito ;) ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 01:48 17 dic 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ kari, dije que podias hacer tu vida como pokemon, pero porque tiene que ser TAN parecida a la mia ej. lo de levantarse feliz por no saber que es escuela ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 04:34 18 dic 2010 (UTC) n_n Muchas gracias kari me encanta te lo juro n_n --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:01 18 dic 2010 (UTC) ok yo no soy de enojarme ni nada pero trata de que no se paresca tanto tu historia a la mia ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 20:22 18 dic 2010 (UTC) GraxX Archivo:Saludos_de_Yoh.png Ojala que te guste n_n Kev コール ™ 21:24 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues No, no me eh olvidado pero cada vez que lo quiero hacer no me vas a creer, me da flojera me gustaria encontrar a alguien que se encargue de ese Reality TT_TT Bienvenida Bienvenida Seas a la Torre de Batalla Tu llave Es Esta Archivo:Llave almacén (DPPt).png Ahora Podras acomodarte en tu Habitacion. Esta es tu Habitacion Disfruta tu Estancia. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 00:39 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ^^ ¿Podrías poner tu poder especial en las audiciones de mi pokénovela?Es que ya la he empezado y no se que ponerte de poder especial n.n 18:57 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Entrega Archivo:Vaporeon_NB.png Archivo:Flareon_NB.png Archivo:Espeon_NB.png Archivo:Umbreon_NB.png Archivo:Glaceon_NB.png Archivo:Leafeon_NB.gif Archivo:HuevoManaphyDP.pngSe abrirá en 50 ediciones Archivo:Huevo_de_Magby.pngSe abrirá en 50 ediciones y evoluciona en 70.Si lo quieres volver a ver XD a evolucionar preguntame Hola Ammm ya esta el primer capitulo de mi historia.... puedes leerla Aqui Gracias n_n †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 23:23 20 dic 2010 (UTC) OK NO ME IMPORTA ^^ (PERDON POR ESCRIBIR GRANDE ME DA FLOJE PONERLE EN PEQUEÑA XP) ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 18:02 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Inscripcion ola, cuanto tiempo. te alegrara saber que ya he terminado la novela ^^ y ya estan listas las inscripciones para la segunda parte aqui La historia del Equipo Leyenda 2/ Inscripciones --Jsucharizard 21:11 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Karii No sé si ya lo viste, pero me olvidé de agregar ciertas cosas en la ficha de las brujas en Winter of Prophecy, así que si fueras tan amable, ¿podrías agregar lo demás? Gracias <3 Avrilitä'h •She's Nothing To Me• 22:18 21 dic 2010 (UTC) No hay problema <3 Agregalo cuando puedas, claro que no me molesta =) Gracias <3 Avrilitä'h •She's Nothing To Me• 22:33 21 dic 2010 (UTC) claro x3 seamos amigas sera todo un placer n.n Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 18:17 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Regalito para la enfermita Toma regalazo Archivo:Kari_Navidad.gif PD:Espero que te mejores 19:16 22 dic 2010 (UTC) escucha ya me han hecho esa pregunta... daniela es mi prima que me volvio "otaku" por decirlo asi, a mi nunca me ha gustado mi nombre (cuando tenga 18 me lo voy a cambiar) y me voy a cambiar el nombre a daniela ;D a mi me facina el nombre "daniela" por eso mis personajes siempre se llaman asi ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 20:02 22 dic 2010 (UTC) feliz navidad por ser un@ de mis amig@s te obsequio este cupon para pedirme un sprite cuando quieras Archivo:Tiquete_kari.png ojala lo disfrutes: Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 20:25 22 dic 2010 (UTC) x3 pokes un spheal y un swablu Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 20:31 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad y todo eso... Archivo:Feliz_Navidad.png Kev コール ™ 21:27 22 dic 2010 (UTC) =] la vdd...nose si lo dejaré, pero lo mas seguro es que si...=P aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 01:12 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey feliz navidadArchivo:Feliz_navidad_totodile7.png--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 10:16 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Oki ^^ En amigos te pongo Kari, no? ii en pokemon Glaceon aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 14:42 23 dic 2010 (UTC) ya zta ya t puse en amigos n.n aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 15:02 23 dic 2010 (UTC) por cierto una cosa mas, cuando una persona es amiga mia siempre le pido esto: quieres salir en mi novela? n.n si es un si dejame estos datos: Nombre: Cara MM: Género: aunque me imagino chica n.n Bando: y algun dato mas si quieres (si esta enamorado de alguien, si tiene un pasado oscuro) ect, ect, ect... Pues... 1º Novela: esta n.n 2º 2 Pokémons: Absol & Blaziken aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 15:13 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto n.n Claro, mientras más amigas mejor, creo que tenemos cosas en común, a mi también me gusta pikachu y/e eevee, gracias por lo de mi novela y no te preocupes que la seguiré... cuándo me de la gana, pero de seguro será pronto, otra cosa; me parece que vi en tu página de usuario que estás en kirbypedia, pues a mi igual me gusta kirby, espero que seamos muy muy muy muy muy buenas amigas... ¿muy corto el mensaje? Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 18:04 23 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif Yo prefiero un... ¡MAWILE! o si quieres un gardevoir, yo te puse un eevee Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 19:16 23 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif ... yo... Sé cómo son pero no cómo se llaman y además creo que ya los usaron todos ToT. Yo igual estaba buscando sobre eso, el anime se llama Shugo chara. Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 19:47 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias ^w^ Muchas muchas muchas gracias, estaba desesperada, tanto que casi se me olvidó firmar en el mensaje anterior. Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 19:51 23 dic 2010 (UTC) KYAAA GRACIAS, no tuviste que molestarte, pero gracias por hacerlo, hablando de otra cosa, kusukusu si parece un trabalenguas xD. Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 19:58 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Por si acaso Sólo usé a Rhythm, era para si... no sé... te lo quería decir. Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 20:22 23 dic 2010 (UTC) :D *besa a justin* xDD Shi, ponme un munchlax, o sino un pichu o un lucario, ambos m encantan Lo sientoo -w- no sabes el mal k me hace decirle a todos los users k me lo piden decirles: no tengo lista de amigos Antes la tenia, pero tube un problema, se enfadaron conmigo, me fui, volvi, aun estavan enojados, y bla bla bla y desde entonces no tengo lista de amigos ewe pero eso no importa, xk yo los recuerdo todos a los amigos ;-) Bueno, eso ha sido todo Justin bieber: Adios kari! xk me odias? k te he hecho yo? *besa a ari* xDD Ignora mis tonterias xdd Bueno, cualkier cosa hablamos, si? deww кєяσ★¢нaη (ケロちゃん) 20:34 23 dic 2010 (UTC) UUUUUH *o* ... Me gustaría pero, ¿Que tendría que hacer? ¿Algo por el estilo? Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 20:56 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya! Es que, a mí no me resulta copiar y pegar editando ToT, pero si lo haces tú: Nombre: Catalina Género: Femenino ¬.¬ Edad: 11 ToT Pkmn favorito: Gardevoir, mawile y mesprit Comentario: La felicidad es una decisión, decide ser feliz NO PONGAS AMIGOS PORFAA Tampoco pongas novelas ni msn porfavor Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 21:23 23 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif X3 GRACIAS X3 Huy, te quedó superhiperextraduperLINDO gracias, no te preocupes por la imagen, yo intentaré cambiarla. Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 23:16 23 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif Oh, me encaantaa ! Estáa hermooso ! muuchaas graciias ! <3 feliiz navidaad a voos tambiéen ! qee pasees geniaal <3 '''Avrilitä'h •She's Nothing To Me• 02:18 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya esta! ya as evolucionado x3 en el capi 21 es este ^^ aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 10:50 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Graciaaaaaas!!!! ^w^ Me encantaaaa (tu saldras muxo en el video k hare :P) Encerioo!m encantaaa :D Mi cuenta en blingee es DeadMasterYomi xP Oye... t dejo elegir la cancion del video! XP Dudo entra estas 8: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cl88QEll-Xc 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFp2CCgyu7E 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16CLfxayxlg 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBr5ogGDfOs 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_45W-Lq7ftw 5 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K5xRkzbV40 6 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYIp3l4Tpfo 7 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdfCCkeFaT8 8 Elige tu x333 кєяσ★¢нaη' '(ケロちゃん) 13:34 24 dic 2010 (UTC) n_n gracias por el regalo, Me encanto y aqui toma otro *Archivo:Para_kari.gif y feliz navidad y prospero año 2011 --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:01 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro! ^^ Por supuesto, seria un honor. (n_n) En amigos, de Pokémon te pongo a Glaceon, ¿No? Tu a mi me puedes poner entre: Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar y Pokábu. Noelia! Who owns my heart (?) ♥♥♥ 15:43 24 dic 2010 (UTC) oye como el regalo que me diste ayer estuvo lindo te hize esto en paint.net : Archivo:Pikachu_navideño.png ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 16:15 24 dic 2010 (UTC) (*o*)) qUE LINDOOOOOOOO, es mi primer regalo ^_^ no pensé que hiva a ser así y... no sospeché que me dieras un regalo, intentaré hacerte uno también, empiezo..... Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 18:01 24 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:SUSHI.gif lo siento... Perdona, pero el puesto de ser Hinaichigo me lo acaba de pedir Pauli, puedo sugerirte que seas Barasuishou, por ejemplo. Y tenías que habérmelo pedido antes por mensaje...ahora ya no sé a quién coger TToTT --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 18:17 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Holap Te apuntas ? he hecho como...un fanclub sobre eevelutions jeje Todo hecho por mi Fan club Eeveelutions--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 19:46 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Ojalá te guste ^_^ Bueno, no es con GRANDES detalles ni con movimiento porque formatearon (Arreglaron) mi computador y se borró mi programa súper hiper hello! así que ésto es todo ToT, feliz navidad y que lo pases bién SuShi (Genial). thumbSe agrandará si le haces clic. Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 00:11 25 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif siiiii mi quinta amiga de PE =D en dos dias!!!!!!!! claro que si seamos amigas ponme a pikachu o a flareon, y yo a quien te pongo? [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 17:24 25 dic 2010 (UTC) siii a mi también no es genial mira esta soy yo archivo:Fan_pikachu_solo_para_Pika....jpg [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 17:28 25 dic 2010 (UTC) n_n n_n oye kari... quieres que te haga un artwork para tu personaje para ponerlo aqui? KariEsque...nose como tu elijas ah y merry christmas--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 18:33 25 dic 2010 (UTC) aca esta lo siento kari no me quedo muy bien pero espero que te guste. *Archivo:Artwork_kari.pngArchivo:Kari_sprite.png --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 18:58 25 dic 2010 (UTC) n_nU Lo siento por no fijarme bien . Archivo:Artwork_kari.png APODOOOOOOO ^w^ Pusiste que el regalo era de sanâito ^w^ me gusta el apodo, pero ¿podrías llamarme sushi o cata? es que, me gusta muuuuuuchisimo ése apodo, sushi...sushi o mejor SuShi XD, en el colegio me llaman así, pero si pones sanâito también me gusta, si quieres no lo cambies, y... tambien vi que se acerca tu cumple años, pues, que bueno :D estoy feliz que cumplas más, pero no tan deprisa, te pondrás viejaaaa D: pero, falta mucho :) así que disfruta. ¿mensaje corto? Ya me di cuenta. Archivo:SUSHI.gifCatalina24 20:35 26 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:SUSHI.gif ejem.... en la sección ''imagenes en la que sale ???_moviendose (osea, cualquiera que por ejemplo: Glaceon_moviendose no las subiste tu, las subio GijinkaEeveeFermale aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 20:56 26 dic 2010 (UTC) bueno pero tranquilita eh? ademas aii pone que los as subido tu aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 21:09 26 dic 2010 (UTC) ok ^^ no pasa nada =) aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 21:16 26 dic 2010 (UTC) hola kari queria preguntarte si querias ser la prota mujer de mi proxima novela ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:55 26 dic 2010 (UTC) por supuesto o que creias...o sea úbicate XD obvio mi pequeña eevee jiji.Alguna novela juntos??--El poder de Togekiss 01:19 27 dic 2010 (UTC) y si quieres estar en mi novela (tipo mm)dime...lastima pikachu ya esta ocupado y ayudame a ser reversor en Wikidex porfa--El poder de Togekiss 01:21 27 dic 2010 (UTC) y dime porfavor como hacer sprites de buena calidad--El poder de Togekiss 01:22 27 dic 2010 (UTC) sprites de buena calidad:como los de videojuegos reversor:no se,darme articulos que necesiten edición.es que yo leo los articulos recientemente editados y los corrijo y otra estupidez:que diantres(siempre lo digo V_V asi que acostumbrate jijijiji...muajajajajaja) es un vocaloid--El poder de Togekiss 01:41 27 dic 2010 (UTC) y la imagen de tu discusion es muy hermosa.tu eres Eevee y pikachu........kien??O_o--El poder de Togekiss 01:43 27 dic 2010 (UTC) EXTRA EXTRA!! Ultimo capitulo de mi novela!!!!! este =D aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 02:02 27 dic 2010 (UTC) emm yo uso el boton deshacer (en realidad es lo k mas hago) y lo k aparece en mi user espera k no te ofenda--El poder de Togekiss 02:07 27 dic 2010 (UTC) emm yo uso el boton deshacer (en realidad es lo k mas hago) y lo k aparece en mi user espera k no te ofenda--El poder de Togekiss 02:08 27 dic 2010 (UTC) VALE,VALE TE EXPLICO!!! 1.Emm..vale,vale,me gustas un poco y 2.La novela será estilo MM y no podrás ser Eevee pork yo seré (perdona no haberte dicho,Eevee tambien es uno de mis pokes favoritos...es tan mono!! y pikachu tampoco.se tratara de sobrevivencia extrema.Me base en esa cosa de Año 0 de Canal 13 (recusrdas k somos compatriotas(--El poder de Togekiss 02:23 27 dic 2010 (UTC) VALE,VALE TE EXPLICO!!! 1.Emm..vale,vale,me gustas un poco y 2.La novela será estilo MM y no podrás ser Eevee pork yo seré (perdona no haberte dicho,Eevee tambien es uno de mis pokes favoritos...es tan mono!! y pikachu tampoco.se tratara de sobrevivencia extrema.Me base en esa cosa de Año 0 de Canal 13 (recusrdas k somos compatriotas(--El poder de Togekiss 02:23 27 dic 2010 (UTC) VALE,VALE TE EXPLICO!!! 1.Emm..vale,vale,me gustas un poco y 2.La novela será estilo MM y no podrás ser Eevee pork yo seré (perdona no haberte dicho,Eevee tambien es uno de mis pokes favoritos...es tan mono!! y pikachu tampoco.se tratara de sobrevivencia extrema.Me base en esa cosa de Año 0 de Canal 13 (recusrdas k somos compatriotas(--El poder de Togekiss 02:24 27 dic 2010 (UTC) ME HUBIERAS DICHO ESO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO Y SI QUIERO TE GRITO!!!!!!! jajaja era una broma este es El Día Despues del Apocalipsis.Buscalo y me dices sisisi esta bien.empezare luego.y ya te agrego.sino agregate tu ewe--El poder de Togekiss 02:44 27 dic 2010 (UTC) ejem listo...ya te agregue.ahora agregame tu--El poder de Togekiss 02:54 27 dic 2010 (UTC) ejem listo...ya te agregue.ahora agregame tu--El poder de Togekiss 02:55 27 dic 2010 (UTC) perdon mi internet es lento.tengo banda ancha movil entel.sorry.--El poder de Togekiss 03:05 27 dic 2010 (UTC)P.D:quieres algo especial en mi novela(como una cama,casa,algo) y fijate la hora.que haces ahora digo yo??!!!!O_o--El poder de Togekiss 03:06 27 dic 2010 (UTC) EN Chile,Region metropolitana,santiago,maipu,una pequeña villa llamada pizarreño y chile tiene la misma franja horaria por ser tan estrecho y si tienes penthouse en la novela seras conductora del reality--El poder de Togekiss 03:15 27 dic 2010 (UTC) ahh..te queria decir algo.uso gafas por problemas de vista--El poder de Togekiss 03:17 27 dic 2010 (UTC) 1.me tengo que ir a la cama chao--El poder de Togekiss 03:25 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Puedes ir a Fuyu no inku y crear la pagina de tu personaje, puedes adornarla como tu quieras y debes poner su historia de como conocio a su espiritu. ケビン コール ™ 19:36 27 dic 2010 (UTC) sorry perdon si te gane el sprite de white esque me canse de usar el de Lily no te enojes! TT~TT '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 21:38 27 dic 2010 (UTC) TT~TT esta bien TTTTTTT~TTTTTTT me creare un sprite '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 21:50 27 dic 2010 (UTC) oye hize un nuevo sprite :D es este:Archivo:New_sprite.png =D '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 22:44 27 dic 2010 (UTC) se me prendio el foco ya se! el sprite que hize osea este:Archivo:New_sprite.png tambien lo puedes usar :D solo tu y yo ;D '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 22:59 27 dic 2010 (UTC) oye tu crees que me bloqueen si hago una novela de digimon? esque me encanta digimon *O* '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 23:03 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Fuyu no inku ahora se llama Hikari to yami no seirei Olvide poner en la fiche de mi novela ¿Te quieres enamorar? checa las inscripciones y si decides que si dime de quien ケビン コール ™ 02:45 28 dic 2010 (UTC) hii x3 Hola! parezes supeer simpatica! (me lei tu usuario 5 veces!! xD) quisierass ser mi amiga? plzz di que sii xD bye!12:40 28 dic 2010 (UTC) pues... me gustaria,me apartarias un puesto? '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 15:01 28 dic 2010 (UTC) etto mi hermana (AmamiyaRei) dice que si le reservas el puesto 5 ¿puedes? '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 15:49 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Por cierto... Felicidades! Sé que aun falta para tu cumple, pero quiero darte el regalo ahora, esque lo acabo de hacer y no puedo esperar n_n Para ti. aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 17:15 28 dic 2010 (UTC) ^^ demasiado grande, aver ahora... y ahora es demasiado pequeño TToTTthumb|left Oye... Te pondre que te enamoras de Shadow ya que StellaPkmn ya me habia elegido XD Kevさん Dime algo応答 19:33 28 dic 2010 (UTC)